Medley
by LettyRodriguez01
Summary: Bittersweet Dom/Letty


Title - Medley  
Author - Lex  
Disclaimer - Don't own anything, so please don't sue!

**LETTY'S POV**

I could feel how much my chest was aching. My eyes stung from the salty tears that rolled a path towards my chin, dripping onto my tank top, leaving small damp marks on the white material. I opened my eyes, finally looking up at him and as I saw his face, I uncontrollably started crying more.

He never took a step forward though, never moved to wrap his comforting arms around me. I understood why. It made it all that much worse. Through wet lashes I glanced back up at him, gasping for breath slightly. He was leaning against the wall, his hands moving to covering his face in frustration but as they slid back to grip the cross around his neck, the pain etched on is face made it clear how badly he hurt.

Tears had found their eyes into his eyes, lingering in the corners but never admitting defeat and sliding down his bronze skin. I saw his knuckles were white as he clutched his chain, his thumb rubbing across the engraving on the back.

_L&D. Siempre._

I'd given it to him on our third anniversary and he rarely took it off. That was five years before.

His heavy sigh filled our room, it felt like it was echoing off the walls. I saw his lips parting, tongue swiping across the bottom one as it always did when he was thinking. I waited for him to say something, the numbness that was in my heart slowly spreading within me.

"Do you remember that time we were in the tree house in my back yard when you were seven? I was nine." The words were a rumble from him and I just stared, knowing more was coming, not sure if I could take hearing it. "I said I was going to beat you up because I was bigger than you. Because you'd stolen my hot wheels." A laugh tumbled off his lips but it held little humor.

"You never did." I stated simply, my own voice sounding hollow and foreign to me. I clearly remember that day. I remember staring back at him with no fear as he told me he would push me out the tree house when he found out I had taken his favorite hot wheels toy.

A tiny semblance of a smile came over him. "The Camaro Z28, collector #33, 1991." For the first time he looked over at him as he slid down the wall, knees up towards his chest, resting his strong forearms on them.

"Dominic-" His name was barely out of my mouth before he cut me off with another memory. A memory that chipped away at my heart.

"Do you remember the time you dared me to kiss you? You were 10, I was 12."

I couldn't help but smile. "I ran when you tried."

"Yeah..." I saw his shoulders shake in a silent chuckle. "You know, our dad's used to joke about us falling in love. Our moms would just laugh and shake their heads. I didn't think they would be right."

"Dom stop, please." My eyes met his and I became very aware of all the things that he wasn't saying, because he didn't need to. I saw the questions in his eyes.

He didn't stop though, didn't give me that saving grace. "When you were sixteen and I'd just gotten out of jail, I remember thinking to myself; ' Damn, she aint a little girl no more.' You were beautiful, and all woman."

I looked down at the floor seeing the glint in his eyes when he spoke, knowing that his words still rang true, I knew he thought I was still beautiful. He would whisper it to me every day behind the closed doors that worked as our safety net. I let my head fall back on the bed, sitting on the floor with my back against the warm wood.

Our bed, ours walls...everything in our room held so many memories. Whispers of love, words of hate, secrets never spoken. If our walls could talk, no one would believe what they had to say. Our relationship was very black and white. Some days we would be wrapped up in each other, hardly registering anything else. The very next day we could be fighting about who knows what.

I searched his face, pained to see a tear had escaped and fallen down his cheek, drawing a clear picture of everything that had happened. "When you were seventeen, I took you to the cliff, we made love..." More tears succeeded in falling but I couldn't look away. "I told you I loved you for the first time."

It was my turn to cry again, my hands shaking as they hastily swept my hair back. "Yeah, I remember."

We both heard the crack in my words.

"Our first real fight, you were eighteen. You caught me looking at Vince's Playboy, told me if you weren't enough for me then I couldn't have you. You went back to your house for pretty much the first time in a year and I followed you, staying outside all night, begging you to talk to me. I knew you had to come out eventually, you had school. I pulled you against me even when you struggled. I kissed you, told you I loved you."

"You deserved it, you know I can't stand you looking at porn, all those fake girls. That's not me, it makes me feel like I'm not good enough." I admitted.

He shook his head. "You've always been good enough."

He knelt in front of me, taking my face in his hands like he always did and moved in to give me a tender kiss at the corner of my mouth then placed one on my forehead before he started to stand up again, but I was rooted to the floor, praying that it was going to swallow me up.

The sounds of his boots heading for the door made me call out to him. He stopped, but he never turned around.

"You should've said no, you should've gone home. You should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word, bout what you did would get back to me...And I should've been there, in the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..."

My head was spinning as I forced myself to stand up and go to him, tugging on his wrist to make him turn, but he never looked at me, just looked at my hand on his wrist.

"Was it worth it?" The words hung in the air for a beat.

"No." It was simple, ashamed, guilty.

"Would you take it back?"

"Of course I would!. It was a moment of weakness."

"Then you should have said no, Lett, and you might still have me."

With that he gave me a bittersweet kiss, his hand sliding into mine, placing something smooth and warm into it and turned on his heel, closing the door softly behind him as he left.

I sank down onto the bed, crying harder than before. My vision was a blur through my tears as I opened my hand to look at what he'd given me. Staring at the gold band, I broke down completely, clutching his pillow to me in anguish.

I remembered...

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town. And he looked at me, got down on one knee. I pray, pray for him to take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came.

You said I do and I did too.

Inspired by songs by Taylor Swift: "Should've Said No" & "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)".


End file.
